


Кряк!

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Fannni



Series: Змеепаника [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Care, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Xenophilia, incomprehensible husbands, incomprehensible idiots, snake panic, true form of Crowley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Старые вещи как старые друзья — привычны, удобны, подходят без подгонов и притирок, от них всегда знаешь, чего ожидать. Но иногда и они не выдерживают.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Змеепаника [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831507
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кряк!

Если ты маленькая перенервничавшая змейка, пригревшаяся на груди большого и теплого ангела, тебе может оказаться трудно удержать себя в руках. Тем более что рук в змеиной форме как-то не предусмотрено изначально*.

_* Примечание  
Это, конечно же, является существенным конструкторским упущением, но самый первый (и потому самый страшный) в мире дедлайн тогда буквально нависал над проектно-конструкторским отделом Небесной канцелярии, и сотрудники спешили по максимуму реализовать выделенные под проект детали, а сороконожка и спрут успели первыми._

Короче говоря, если ты маленькая змейка, которая наконец-то пригрелась и успокоилась на такой теплой и такой знакомой груди под прикрытием таких теплых и знакомых рук и под такой теплой пижамой (пусть даже и совсем почти незнакомой, но зато так успокаивающе клетчатой!), и если в твою маленькую голову потихоньку сумела протиснуться мысль о том, что все, кажется, потихоньку налаживается, — тебя ожидает ну очень большой сюрприз. И не сказать чтобы приятный. Хотя сказано по его поводу будет много — и не всегда теми, от кого ожидаешь подобной разговорчивости.

Ну например...

— Фурпф! — сказал вытесняемый воздух, возмущенный тем, что его заместили человеческим телом, пусть и тощим, но все же несопоставимым по общему объему с телом маленькой змейки. Воздуху, как и всем, совершенно не нравилось, когда его заставляют потесниться или вообще притесняют тем или иным образом.

— Нгк… — сказал демон Кроули, обнаружив себя в абсолютно и недвусмысленно голом виде лежащим на полуголом ангеле Азирафаэле**.

_** Примечание  
Что касается Азирафаэля, то применительно к нему полураздетость означала, что на его пижамной куртке были расстегнуты три верхние пуговицы._

Усугубляло ситуацию (и существенно мешало мыслить и говорить членораздельно) и то обстоятельство, что демон Кроули и ангел Азирафаэль в этот момент не только напрямую соприкасались телами на довольно существенной плоскости этих самых тел, но и оказались в некоем аналоге эскимосского поцелуя***.

_*** Примечание  
Эскимосский поцелуй заключается в том, что партнеры нежно и ласково трутся друг о друга кончиками носов. Рот в этом процессе не задействован совершенно (и может быть параллельно занят пережевыванием вяленой оленины)._

— Кряк, — сказала фланелевая пижама в клеточку — почти новая! и трехсот лет не ношенная! — озадаченная тем обстоятельством, что количество человеческих тел внутри нее внезапно удвоилось, и не перенесшая подобного удара судьбы.

— Ой… — сказал ангел Азирафаэль, делая растерянные глаза (от неожиданности — все девятьсот девяносто девять) и осматривая ими ущерб, нанесенный его гардеробу спонтанными демоническими трансформациями.

— Нгк! — повторил демон Кроули, отчаянно извиваясь в попытках выползти без причинения ангельской пижаме дополнительных разрушений. И почти сразу же: — Ангел! Я все исправлю! Вот с-с-сейчас!

— Дорогой, — ответил на это ангел Азирафаэль, чей голос слегка охрип от судорожных демонических поползновений по самым чувствительным ангельским местам, глаза (снова два!) слегка поплыли, а приложенные в определенном смысле усилия стали куда более ощутимы и выпуклы. — Давай ты этим займешься несколько позже. 

— Кряк… — повторила окончательно приведенная в негодность пижама, точно так же окончательно разочаровываясь во всех сверхъестественных сущностях, как оккультных, так и эфирных. Она никак не ожидала подобного вероломства еще и от своего ангельского хозяина, которому триста лет, верой и правдой…

Воистину: с кем поведешься!

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Нестабильный ОТК


End file.
